Anime High School
by Hawkheart-Neko
Summary: What would happen if the characters from Fruits Basket, FullMetal Alchemist, Death Note, and Hetalia, (Plus some fangirls!) all went to the same high school? Rated T for language, violence, and mild suggestive themes. If you notice that the writing styles are different, that's because my friend and I are writing this together.
1. The Schedule

A/N: I know, but ya'll may find it useful! :3

6:30: Kitchen Patrol (Yuki and England) Go and start breakfast.

7:00: Wake up bell.

7:30: Be in dining hall.

8:00: Engrish Class

Teacher: Japan

9:45: Home Economics

Teacher: Ayame Sohma

10:30: Physical Education

Teacher: Mrs. Izumi Curtis (Teacher) and Germany

11:15: Shop Class

Teacher: Winry Rockbell

11:45: Kitchen Patrol goes to start lunch.

12:00: Lunch

1:00: Drama

Teacher: Alphonse Elric

1:45:Art

Teacher: Shigure Sohma

2:30: Free-Time and optional hunting time. (For the Neko's'!)

3:30: Science

Teacher: Graystripe of ThunderClan

4:15: Math

Teacher: Yellowfang of ThunderClan

5:00: History

Teacher: Ancient Rome

5:45: Free time!

6:45: Kitchen Patrol goes to make dinner.

7:30: Dinner

8:15: Any extra-curricular activities, or you can go to your dorm.

Fighting

Photography

Sports

Hunting

Designing (Like clothes and stuff)

10:00: Go back to dorms.

1:00: Lights need to be out!


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

"Ugh!" A boy in a red coat slumped down next to his suitcase, "I can't believe I'm going to _this _place!"

"No you damn rat!" A voice shouted, "It's all _your _fault that we have to go here!"

"Shut up you _stupid _cat." A quieter voice replied, "I'm not the one who decided to beat up the teacher!"

The two people arguing came into view, "I swear! You're really asking for it!" growled a teen with orange hair, the one walking next to him shrugged and walked a little faster.

"**OHMYGOD!**" A voice shrieked, "Hawkeh! Look, it's really them!" The boy in the red coat saw a fair-haired girl streaking down the road toward the two fighting teens.

"Spidersong you idiot!" Another girl yelled, tackling Spidersong, "What if they are the real thing?! You just can't go up and hug them!"

The boy in the red coat got up, "Are you guys okay?" he called, then stopped. The brunette was staring at him, eyes wide.

"A-Are you Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" She asked, "I'm Hawkheart."

"How did you know?" Ed asked suspiciously, "Have you been _spying _on me?" He raised a fist threateningly.

"Calm down Ed," Hawkheart smiled and in a flash, she grabbed his arm, "So _this _is why your called Fullmetal!" By then, the orange-haired boy and the boy with the purple-silver hair walked over,

"What the hell is that?!" The orange-haired one demanded. Hawkheart whirled around, and her hoodie fell, revealing black Neko ears studded with piercings.

"Ah, so this is the famous Kyo, the kid cursed by the cat." Hawkheart turned to the other guy, "You must be Yuki, you change into a rat. Right?"

Yuki and Kyo looked at each other, confused. They then nodded slowly, "Spidersong!" Hawkheart called, "Come and meet Yuki and Kyo!" Spidersong got up and raced over there,

"I'm Spidersong," She said, adjusting her pink baseball cap.

"Hey guys," Hawkheart's ear twitched impatiently, "Bells about to ring, let's leave our luggage out here and maybe someone will pick it up."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Hawkeh." Spidersong said, "What's your first class?"

Hawkheart looked at her schedule, "Engrish?"

**A/N :**** I MEANT TO SPELL ENGLISH LIKE THAT! **


	3. Chapter 2: Engrish Crass

**A/N THE WORD ENGRISH CRASS IS NOT MEANT TO BE OFFENSIVE, JUST FUNNY!**

Spidersong raced ahead, looking for the classroom. The others walked behind her, an awkward silence growing.  
"Hawkeh! Hawkeh! Look at this! HOLYFLYINGFRENCHMENTHISISAMA ZING!" Spidersong screeched as she barreled toward Hawkheart.  
"What the heck Spidersong?" Hawkheart stared at the squealing girl clinging to her.  
"Just come on! You'll see!" Spidersong answered, taking Hawkheart's hand and half-leading, half-dragging her to the classroom. When Hawkheart entered the classroom, she saw a few people were already there.  
"Hey, kitty-cat! Nice to see you!" a loud voice called. Hawkheart looked up to see who spoke. A tall, blond boy with glasses stood in front of her.  
"Who are you calling kitty-cat?" Hawkheart replied coldly. She studied the room, wondering what Spidersong had been so excited about. Yuki and Kyo were fighting, three unfamiliar boys were writing on the whiteboard, and was that Light? And was he handcuffed to L? Spidersong would be interested. Where was she anyway? She looked, and in the back of the room sat Spidersong, talking to…a chair?  
"Is that your imaginary friend?" Hawkheart asked.  
"No, he's Canada. Can. A. Da." replied Spidersong, looking angry. A group of nekos crowded around Hawkheart and Spidersong, eager to see a fight.  
"There's no one there Spidersong!" Hawkheart exclaimed. Spidersong did not reply. Instead she ran at Hawkheart, who easily dodged, grabbed Spidersong, and pinned her to the ground. Yowling broke out around them. They got up to see that three nekos were saying something to a girl in a wheelchair. Three others were standing behind her wheelchair, ears flattened and teeth bared.  
"All Hades has broken loose in here." Spidersong remarked. Indeed, she was right. L and Light were trying to fight while handcuffed, Kyo and Yuki were being themselves, Edward was fiercely yelling at America, something about height, and the nekos were starting to attack each other.  
"Herro, everybody." A calm voice pierced the cacophony, and a short, dark-haired man stood at the front of the classroom. Everyone immediately scrambled to find a seat. Hawkheart ended up sitting next to Hatsuharu, and someone who looked suspiciously like America. Spidersong sat next to a neko with a bandage on her eye.  
"My name is Kiku Honda; I am your Engrish teacher. Today we are tarking about…Srenderman? What is Srenderman anyway?" On the whiteboard, someone had written, TODAY'S TOPIC: SLENDERMAN in large letters.  
-le time skip—

Kiku sighed. By the time he had gotten the class under control, the bell rang. Oh, and if he heard one more joke about octopuses he would explode. What goes around comes around, he thought. Let's see how they do with Ayame…


	4. Chapter 3: Home Economics

After hearing the bell ring, Hawkheart walked over to a group of Neko's. She nodded respectfully and introduced herself, "I'm Hawkheart." Much to Hawkheart's surprise, A tall, muscular tom with scarred sears and a bent tail snarled at her, "Stupid rogue!"

"Hey!" A soft voice interrupted, "That's not very nice." Another Neko, this time in a wheelchair, came up to Hawkheart. "I apologize for Brokentail. I'm Briarlight of ThunderClan."

"Hey! Who are you calling short!" Ed screamed at America, in a heartbeat there was a flash of light, he had transmuted his auto-mail arm into a sword.

"Ed!" Spidersong yelled, "No!"

"Spidersong!" Hawkheart flicked her tail and Spidersong walked over.

"Yes?"

"These are warriors!"

Hawkheart felt someone grab her arm, startled, she whirled around and slashed her claws over Ed's face, luckily, they weren't deep.

"We need to go to Home Ec!" He said, "We're gonna be late!"

"You're right," Hawkheart agreed, "C'mon Spidersong!"

They raced down the hallway, stopped by a cry of disbelief.

"AYAME?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison.

"Ayame, what the hell are you doing here?!" Yuki glared at his older brother.

"I'm to teach you home economics!" Ayame said in his usual, over-confident voice.

"Yay." Yuki said in a very lackadaisical tone.

"L!" Light yelled, "We have to go!"

"B-But." L was struggling against Light as he was dragged down the hallway, "My cake!"

"Okay everyone!" Ayame said, "Lets begin class."

"What are we doing today?" France said enthusiastically.

"Sewing!" Ayame turned around, showing a box of needles and thread.

"Yes!" Spidersong pumped her fist excitedly while the rest of the class groaned.

"Okay everyone!" Ayame said, "Take your seats!"

Hawkheart chose a seat beside a Neko with a bandaged face and beside Hatsuharu, Spidersong sat in the middle of L, Light, and Italy.

"Italy," Spidersong started, "What are you going to sew?"

"A white flag!" Came the reply.

Spidersong laughed and Hawkheart rolled her eyes.

Haru growled in frustration, Ayame looked at him and laughed, "Need help Haru?"

"I'm fine!" Came the snappy reply.

"crap..." Kyo said, "The bastards going black."


	5. Chapter 4: Ed meets Mustang

"Hatsuharu Sohma!" 2nd Lt. Riza Hawkeye scolded, "I can't believe you! Mr. Ayame will be bruised for days!"

"Woah!" Kyo snniggered to Yuki, "Did she just call Ayame, _Mr. _Ayame?!" They broke out into a fit of laughter.

The door burst open and an official-looking man with black hair sauntered in, Hawkeye gasped and saluted.

"General!" She said, "What brings you here?"

"At ease." He said gently, then spotted Ed, "Look! A shrimp!"

"Mustang!" Ed spat venom, "Don't. Call. Me. Shrimp!"

"Calm down Fullmetal, but, can you come around the table? I can't see you." Mustang said.

"Thats it!" Ed shouted, and transmuted his automail into a sword. Mustang sighed, he really didn't want to fight today.

"C'mon you chicken!" Ed taunted, " F'raid you'll get knocked on your ass?!"

That did it, "You asked for it Fullmetal." The General snapped his fingers and used alchemy to create a small fireball, which hit Ed squarely in the chest, sending him flying into the wall.

"Mustang!" Hawkeye grabbed his arm, "Don't kill him!"

Ed stood up and rubbed his chest, which was singed.

The bell rang, "Finally!" The Warriors cheered, "PE!"


	6. Chapter 5: PE

"All right everyone!" A harsh voice yelled, "Line up!"

Everyone scrambled into a place in the line, Ed was racing toward the lie but screeched to a halt when he was who it was.

"Teacher?!" He exclaimed, and walked toward her. She reached out her hand as if to shake his.

Hawkheart winced, _This won't end well..._ She thought, she was right. With a shout, Ed had to scrape himself off the wall.

"Ah! I surrender!" Italy tried to wave a white flag, but he didn't have one.

"Shut up Italy!" Germany shouted, he strode up and down the line, "Today we will be doing hand-to-hand combat."

Spidersong let out a squeak of fear, Hawkheart lashed her tail in excitement, sheathing and unsheathing her claws, Hawkheart glared at Brokentail, he returned the stare.

_Have they fought?_ Spidersong wondered.

"Listen up!" Teacher started again, "Hawkheart will be paired up with Brokentaill and will practice battling in the slum simulation area. Dustpelt and Spidersong will be in the forest area..." Spidersong looked horrified, Hawkheart looked elated.

"Hey!" A lanky black-haired he-Neko interrupted, "What about the two cripples." He flicked his tail in the direction of Briarlight and Brightheart.

"I'll sit with Briarlight." A soft voice said, "I never learned fighting..."

"Thank you Spottedleaf." Briarlight murmured.

"But what about Brightheart!" the He-Neko demanded, "She can't fight with only one eye!"

"Say that to my face you rabbit-chaser!" Briarlight stormed up to him, "You can't fight as well as me! I've seen you in battle Crowfeather. You suck!"

That did it, with a cry, Crowfeather launched himself at Brightheart. Five minutes later, she had him pinned.

"I want Italy with Tawnypelt, Edward with America, Hatsuharu with Kyo, Yuki with Russia, Light with Crookedjaw, and L with Crowfeather. The rest of you can pair up." Germany finished.

"All right!" Ed said, "I'm gonna kill your ass!"

"Ed!" Teacher said sternly, "NO alchemy!"

"Fine..." Edward said sulkily.

-shortish time lapse-

"Ready Kittypet?" Brokentail taunted.

"I was BORN ready you traitor!" Hawkheart spat back, she bared her teeth and leapt at him, "I'm not going easy on you!"

She dodged a swipe from her opponent and hit something hard, she had backed up against a wall.

Hawkheart was cornered, and with Brokentail advancing on her, there was only one thing she could do.

"You're crowfood now!" Brokentail growled.

"Not quite," Hawkheart purred slyly as she rocketed up the wall, Brokentail looked up in confusion, only to see Hawkheart diving toward him. Claws extended and teeth bared, they wrestled together in a screeching mass of teeth and claws. The noise alerted Germany and Teacher, they raced over and saw the fighting, "Stop!" They both yelled, but they didn't stop. That's when Teacher saw the red dots around them, it was blood.

"Oh god..." Teacher muttered.

The fighting got more and more intense until the whole class was watching. Finally, it stopped, Brokentail had pinned Hawkheart, the right side of her face was covered in blood.

"Get him off of her!" Dustpelt yowled, the whole of ThunderClan pulled off Brokentail and pinned him down.

"Hawkeh!" Spidersong screeched, "Oh my god! HAWKEH!"

"Traitor!" Cloudtail shrieked, and launched himself at Brokentail.

"Not so fast!" Teacher grabbed him by the tail and hauled him backwards.

Hawkheart struggled to sit up, blood dripping onto the floor, she unsteadily stood up. Using her jacket sleeve to blot the blood flow, "What are you looking at?" She purred, "It's just a scratch."


	7. Chapter 6: Shop Class

"...The battle may be _bloody_, but that kinda works for me..." Hawkheart sang softly.

"What are you singing?" Prussia sauntered over, his red eyes glittering. Hawkheart groaned. "It sounds _so_ un-awesome." He continued.

"_You're_ un-awesome!" Hawkheart shot back.

"I can't believe you just said that to the Supreme Lord Ruler King Almighty Ruler of Pure Epic Awesomeness!" Prussia exclaimed, "I'll _so _crush you with my awesome army!"

"What army?" Russia sneered quietly.  
Prussia let out a huff and stomped away.

"Hello everyone!" A cheery voice exclaimed, it belonged to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed tall girl. "I'm your teacher!"

"_WINRY_?!" Ed exclaimed, eyes wide, "W-What are you doing here?! What about Granny?"

"_Someone _needs to look after you and your auto-mail."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." He went and sat down.

"Now," Winry continued, "We are going to start out with wood. I'll let you create anything you want."

Ed grinned, he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

"What are you going to make?" Spidersong asked Italy.

"A pole for my white flag!" Italy declared proudly.

Spidersong laughed, "I knew it..."

* * *

**_CLAP!  
_**There was a flash of light.

"Woah..." Hawkheart muttered, amazed at the sight. Ed had transmuted three planks of wood into a giant horse.

**_CLANG!  
_**"No alchemy Edward!" Winry shouted.

"Ow!" Ed rubbed his head where the wrench had hit him.  
"You could've _KILLED _me!"

Light laughed, "Nice throw!" he then turned to L, "What're you making?"

L, who was working hard on a bowl, looked up, "A bowl for my candy!"

There was a frantic knocking at the door.

"Yes?" Winry called, "Come in!"

The door burst open, Hawkheart leapt out of her seat, "Leafstorm!"

"Hurry!" Leafstorm hissed.

"What's wrong?!" Hawkheart said worriedly.

"Nexcide's lot attacked our camp..." Leafstorm's voice shook, "Oh StarClan Hawkheart... I'm so sorry!" His voice cracked, "I know she was like a mother too you."

She gasped, "Is Spiritstar okay?!"

"Nexcide attacked her... She's been asking for you."

"Oh Hawkheart..." Spidersong went up to Hawkheart and Hawkheart collapsed into her arms, "I'm so sorry!"

"Damn you Nexcide!" Hawkheart sobbed.

"Coming through!" Another Neko pushed her way through. Cloudtail groaned loudly.

"Sunpaw! Does Bramblestar or Lionblaze know you're here?"

Sunpaw shook her head.

"Does _anyone _know you're here?"

"No, I had to sneak away from the Gathering, shortly after being announced as a warrior!" Sunpaw said proudly.

"So, what's your name?" Cloudtail rolled his eyes.

"Sun_burst_!" She announced.

"How is Brightheart?" Cloudtail asked anxiously about his mate.

"She's fine, and so is Lily_flower, _Seed_fern_, and Amber_sky_!"

Cloudtails eyes widened, "They're all warriors!" He turned to Leafstorm, "Who is Spiritstar?"

"Leader of DarkClan." Spidersong butted in, she was hugging Hawkheart tightly, "She always welcomed me so kindly into the Clan..."

"Hawkheart!" Leafstorm gasped, "W-What happened to your face?!"

"I was attacked by Brokentail." Hawkheart said, she looked toward Brokentail, who snarled at her.

"You foxheart!" Leafstorm leapt at Brokentail.

"Stop!" Hawkheart wrenched herself away from Spidersong's grip and tackled her mate, "It's fine!"

"It looks pretty bad, we should get you back to the Clan and let Starlight look at it..." Leafstorm brushed the hair out of Hawkheart's face.

"Starlight? W-What happened to Swiftfoot?"

"Blood, Nexcide's mate," Leafstorm sighed, "Killed him."

"Why don't you get the cops in on it?" Kyo asked.

"You stupid cat!" Yuki muttered, "Their secret would get revealed!"

"Call me that again you damn sewer rat!" Kyo growled.

"Leafstorm," Hawkheart purred, although it was forced, "How is Emberkit?" She feigned a smile, fearing that he may have been injured in the attack, "Was he-?"

Leafstorm shook his head, "He's fine."

"Emberkit?" Ed asked, "Is he like your... brother?"

"My kit!" Hawkheart purred.

"Your _kit_?!" Winry gasped, "But you're like fifteen!"

"So?" Hawkheart said, "He's three seasons!"

"Seasons?" Kyo inquired, "Like... years?"

Hawkheart nodded, "He won't be apprenticed until he's six seasons though."

_Attention! _The loud-speaker sounded, _I need Yuki Sohma and England to report to the kitchens immediately, thank you. _It clicked off.

The two named looked at each other, confused, and walked out.

"You should go and see to the Clan." Hawkheart hugged her mate tightly, "And be careful. With Nexcide and her lot about..."

"I know." Leafstorm looked at her with understanding, "I will." He walked out the door.

* * *

"OOF!" Dustpelt had Hawkheart pinned against the wall.

"There are other clans?!" He snarled in her face, "Why didn't we know?!"

Hawkheart pushed him away, "We live in what you forest cats call TwolegPlace! I live in DarkClan, the enemy Clans are EmberClan, SmokeClan, and SecretClan. There is also a band of rouges."

"Do you guys go to StarClan when you're killed?" Dustpelt asked again.

"Actually, we do. Our ancestors just walk different skies."

"That does make sense!" Sunburst added.

"Hawkheart." Light inquired, holding the Death Note. "Do you happen to have a picture of Nexcide and Blood?"

"Nope." Hawkheart said.

"I KNEW YOU WERE KIRA!" L pointed an accusing finger at Light.

Light smacked him with the Death Note, "You always knew that stupid!"

"Light... L. Is Ryukie here?" Spidersong giggled.

"Nah," Light shook his head, "I figured out how to kill and enslave shinigami's."

"How?" Spidersong cocked her head.

"Apples." Light said flatly, "Lots and lots of apples. I have them making me Death Notes."

"Smart!" America put in, his stomach growled, "Aw man! C'mon dude, I'm so freakin' hungry!"

Just then, the bell rang for lunch.


	8. Chapter 7: Lunchtime with Akito

Lunch Time with England and Yuki

After shop class got out, there was pandemonium. America ran down the hallway yelling "Make way for the hero, yo! It's BURGER TIME!" while Canada followed invisibly. Light and L were still fighting, and Kyo and Ed were in a…rap battle? Hawkheart followed the others while yelling at Spidersong.

"Really, Spidersong? You're crying over a broken nail? I mean, Spiritstar is dead and you don't see me crying!"

"I'm not a soldier, Hawkheart!" Spidersong protested.

"I'm not trying to make you a soldier, Spidersong. I'm trying to make you more than a stupid kittypet!" Hawkheart yelled. Spidersong stared at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "And it's _warrior_, not soldier!"

"We may be the same species, Hawkheart, but we are incredibly different. Hold up your hand." Hawkheart did as she was told, revealing sharp claws. "See? You have claws, but I have nails like a regular person. You are a cat in a part-human body, while I am a human in a part-cat body."

"You hide your ears under a hat, and I don't even want to know where you hide your tail! You're not a human in a cat body, you're a pathetic little kittypet!" Hawkheart exclaimed. She watched Spidersong run off and start talking to America and…America? A disgusting scent ripped her out of her thoughts.

Hawkheart was the last to reach the cafeteria, and Akito gave her a glare before explaining the seating.

"Listen up! Zodiac whatevers, you're at Table 1. Country whatevers, Table 2, Alchemy whatevers, Table 3, Cat whatevers, Table 4, and any unspecified whatevers can sit where they want." Hawkheart noticed L and Light arguing about which table they would sit at.

"Holy mother of McDonalds! What the fire truck is that smell?" America suddenly yelled. Spidersong picked up a tray of what might be food.

"It's this stuff…" she said, grimacing. One by one, the others got their trays. Lunch consisted of what was probably a scone, miso soup that at least _looked_ edible (it really isn't), leeks, and sticks of charcoal (it was at some point fish).

"Hey, Spidersong! You don't have a specified table, right?" America asked her.

"Nyet," Spidersong answered.

"W-was that Russian?" America looked seriously afraid now. Spidersong just laughed. "Da," she replied before following America and Canada to the country table.

Hawkheart huffed, and sat down with the other Clans. They regarded her coldly, her tail flicked angrily.  
"Hawkheart?" Sunburst sat down beside the solitary neko, "you okay?"  
"I'm fine…" She said, staring at her food.  
"Hawk…?" Kyo put a hand on her shoulder, "do you need anything?" He sighed, "I'm so sorry to hear about your leader…"  
"It's fine… Dustshadow—Err, Dust_star_ will make a fine leader." She smiled weakly.  
"Yuki!" A cold voice was heard from the head table, and the silver-haired boy froze.  
"Y-Yes Akito…?" He said, not looking at the cold man.  
"You get to eat up here… With me." The corner of his mouth curled in a sneer.

He started to shake, and everyone was silent. "Come on." He said darkly, "I'm not really asking."  
Yuki looked down submissively, and walked up to him.  
"Sit." He commanded, pointing at the floor beside him. Yuki, still shaking, kneeled beside him, looking at the floor.  
Even Kyo looked at the cursed rat with pity in his eyes.  
Then. The bell rang.


End file.
